


The Last Guardian

by Pleasebrushyourteeth



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleasebrushyourteeth/pseuds/Pleasebrushyourteeth
Summary: Knuckles knew he wouldn’t live forever, and often wondered who would look over the Master Emerald in his place. Fortunately, an immortal makes a promise so the last guardian can finally rest.





	

“Man, Rouge would’ve loved this place.”

Shadow smiled at the elderly echidna’s mention of his dear friend. He and Knuckles were currently looking over pictures in the small stone cave that the red one called home. It was a simple home, with a bed of leaves acting as the only furniture and a few pictures taped to the walls, but it was a good home nonetheless. This was the home that his grandfather, the only family he ever knew, had died in, and this was the home Knuckles was gonna die in, not some quote, “creepy, sterile hospital.”

This was a possibility that was going to come true very soon, Shadow thought to himself.

Sensing Shadow’s unease, Knuckles assumed it was because of his remark and began to apologize.

“Oh, sorry, Shadow, I didn’t mean to bring up-”

“It’s OK,” the black hedgehog interrupted, smiling while he did so.

”She honestly would’ve really liked it, though.”

Knuckles smiled back as he returned to the pictures in his lap.

“Yeah, where did you say you took these pictures again?”

“Near Mazuri,” Shadow replied.

“Damn, I’ve never seen so many crystals and jewels before. How’d you find this cave?”

“Fell in a hole.”

Knuckles turned to Shadow, a wicked grin slowly creeping over his face.

“Shadow the Hedgehog, G.U.N. agent extraordinaire, fell in a hole?”

“Yeah,” Shadow retorted, a smirk adorning his face. “I was racing Omega and I didn’t realize the ground wasn’t solid until it was too late.”

“Why didn’t you just teleport away, then?”

The black one shrugged.

“Laziness, I guess” he answered nonchalantly.

“Wow.”

“Hey, but I found this cavern, right, and I got these cool pictures for you.”

“Fine, fine, you’re just like Sonic, so sensitive.”

“Must be a hedgehog thing.”

Knuckles’ smile faltered slightly at the mention of the blue hedgehog.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have brought him up either…”

“Hey,” Shadow consoled. “It’s OK, man. We can talk about them. They’re not gonna mind.”   
“Yeah… I hope they’re OK, though.”

“... What do you mean, Knuckles?”

“I just…” Knuckles began, then sighed. “You know about Tikal, right?”

“Right, she was your ancestor.”

“Yeah, but after that, she was a spirit for a while… You don’t think…. Nah, I’m just being paranoid…”

“No, what is it?”

Knuckles bit his lip softly, then continued.

“You don’t think… our friends are… ghosts, right?”

Shadow frowned.

“What makes you think that, Knuckles?”

“I don’t know, man.,” Knuckles replied as he raised his hands. “All I know is that our friends are… well, you know what they are… and I don’t like ghosts, so I would hate if our friends were…”

“Tikal isn’t a ghost anymore, though, right?”

“...Yeah?”

“You said she and Chaos went into the clouds on a wave of light?”

“Yeah…”

“Well, then maybe that’s where our friends are.”

“Yeah. Yeah! That’s where they are! OK, good, cuz man, I really don’t like ghosts…”

Shadow chuckled.

“Why’s that?”

“Just some bad experiences, man.”

“Ah, I see.”

“Don’t you tell anyone I said that, though, Shadow! You hear me? This stays between us!”

“Alright! Alright!” Shadow raised his hands defensively, his smile growing large enough to show off his little fangs. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Good.” Knuckles concluded before another frown came over him.

“You don’t think… I’ll come back as a ghost?”

“Now, why would you come back as a ghost, man?”

“How else am I gonna protect the Master Emerald when I’m… you know?”

Shadow blinked, not knowing how to react.

“Think about it, man,” Knuckles began again. “If I don’t come back as a ghost, then no one can look over the Master Emerald. So I gotta come back.”

“Knuckles, don’t think like that. Someone else can look after the Emerald when you’re gone.”

“But it’s such a burden, Shadow. I don’t want anyone else to have to worry about it.”

“Knuckles…”

“No, Shadow, don’t you understand?” Knuckles interrupted, a slight tremor in his voice. “That’s why I never had kids. I’ve always wanted kids, but I held back because I knew they’d be trapped with this task.”

Shadow was speechless in the face of this revelation, then Knuckles chuckled.

“I wanted a girl. A little pretty girl to spoil…”

Shadow smiled meekly.

“That’s very nice, Knuckles.”

“Yeah… still, it never happened, though, and now I gotta come back as a ghost to continue my guardianship.”

“... You know, I could take over as guardian for you, Knuckles.”

The red echidna quickly turned to Shadow, a grim look on his face.

“What?”

“I mean, I’m gonna be around for a lot longer,” Shadow laughed quietly. “I could do it.”

“You don’t understand, Shadow. It’s a very lonely job.”

“I’ll have Omega and ...”

“They’ll break down eventually. Then you’ll be all alone.”

“Silver averted the apocalypse, though, so unless there’s another one coming, I’m sure I’ll find someone to talk to.”

“You don’t wanna do this, Shadow.”

“Knuckles,” Shadow sighed, composing his thoughts as he did so. “... You’ve been burdened with so much. It’s about time someone gave you a break.”

Knuckles was silent. Slowly, however, his frown turned upside down and water began welling in his eyes.

“... Thanks, Shadow. I know the Emerald will be safe in your hands.”

“No prob, dude,” Shadow replied before thinking of a question.

“Hey, Knuckles?”

“Yeah?”

“When you… get wherever you’re going, say hi to our friends for me.”

Knuckles smiled softly.

“Of course, Shadow. Don’t worry, though, I’m sure you’ll see them again someday.”

“Yes, Knuckles,” Shadow responded. “All of them.”


End file.
